goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Slappy the Dummy
Welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask anything! will u come over to peytons house please Welcome Hi, welcome to Goosebumps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Slappy the Dummy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I have given you bureaucrat and admin rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey evryone how is horrorland is it scary fun? hi slappy are u doing fine? Dave I Have a Question The pages Category:Books and List of Goosebumps Books are extremely similar. I was going to put one of those Merge templates, the ones that say "It has been suggested that this article be merged with ...", but I don't know what to search for in the template search box. I tried Merge, of course, but it wasn't there. I browsed through different templates but still couldn't find it. Is there one at all for this Wiki? If not, is it possible to make one? Or should I just put one of the two up for deletion? Thanks for everything! :):Dflapjack18:D:) 17:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : do you know how to change my avatar? No matter what i do or what i click i can't change it. Thanks. (:monsterblood 1(: Never mind. (:monsterblood 1(: Spotlight Request Hi. Goosebumps Wiki looks great and has a fun skin, but it does not currently meet all of the spotlight criteria. It would need a link to in the sidebar menu, and a customized Community Corner on My Home. Also you need to drop the main page protection to allow logged in users to edit it (middle protection level). Most of the content pages (140 of them) are and would need to be sorted. Finally the wiki does not currently have 200 non-stub content pages; you have about 50 pages and only 216 total pages. Please ask again when you have had time to create more content and can meet all of the spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 23:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction. Hello. My name is April. I work in a group home located in Dunedin, Florida. One of the young men that I work with, really wants to get the mask from The Haunted Mask II. I have spent a few hours trying everything I can think of to locate one online, with no luck. If you have any ideas, please get back to me at illuminator1111@hotmail.com. I would really appreciate any assistance that you can provide, and I know that Chris would as well. Thanks and have a great day. :) 21:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Books Hi Slappy, I was wondering if you knew where i can read the goosebumps books for free online. thanks, Lawandorderking 05:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Steve Hey, Slappy!! Like you, i love this dummy. In fact, i'm writting a history. The problem is that only translated the first episode. It seems that people like my history, but i need more information respect to Mr. Wood and Wally. Do you know who i mean? (XD) The origin of this problem is thah i have none of the Slappy's books and i can't know the details. Cna you help me, please? ó_ò Thanks. Hey Slappy!! Hey Slappy!! Like you, i love this dummy. In fact, i'm writting a stoy (but for now i only translated to english the first episode... XP) Some people translate my history themselves and they seems to like it. But i need more information respect to Mr.Wood and Wally. The origin of my problem is that i haven't the books and i can't know the details. Could you help me with somethig, please? ó_ò Thank you. BADDEY Well. My problem with Mr.Wood and Wally is their appearance. As i have informed, Mr.Wood appeared before Slappy. So, if the dummy that appears on the convers of the books is Slappy... What is Mr.wood like? i've also read that Wally-Slappy twin-has red hair. What can you tell me respect to this? -In the end, i won't get to distinguish the dummies...T_T BADDEY Well I knew that Mr.Wood and Slappy out in the same book. But then... They both look the same? If so, i'll make Mr.Wood be like Slappy book. Slappy will be like the image of my avatar (XD), and Wally... i'll see what i do with Wally. Thanks for you help, Slappy! (L)^ ^ Some user screwed up Slappy's page by deleting everything,so I went and undid it,please get somebody to watch Slappy's page thanks. (Hangingmanpeter0 04:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) Can you add Boone Dixon to the search page? I think this wiki needs more editors. If you need me I'll be here,to help you out ol Slap-o,and here's some advice,if you won't be here say that you'll be gone other wise somebody might take this wiki away.(Hangingmanpeter0 10:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC)) You better return Or somebody is gonna take this from you...(Hangingmanpeter0 20:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC)) I shall keep a eye on this wiki,till you get back and help out.(Hangingmanpeter0 20:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC)) Goosebumps Fansite Hi! You're also a HUGE Goosebumps-fan? =) Perhaps you'd like it to join the R.L. Stine Fansite-forum I started: http://www.rlstinefans.com/forum Maybe we'll see you there! ^^ Greets, Fearreader This wiki is being spammed to death,please make me an admin I will fix the mistakes,and evil that this wiki has been hit by(Hangingmanpeter0 05:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC)) Hi! I'm Kerry, the creator of the first, official, international R.L. Stine Fansite: Feel free to check it out, and register to chat with other fans and readers about the books, and everything Goosebumps, Fear Street, The Nightmare Room, and so on....! http://www.rlstinefansite.com/ Hope to see you there! Have a scary day, Fearreader Hate to bother you, but...... Hello. My name is Troy, (Burmiester, my nickname) I grew up on goosebumps, and I have been editing Wikipedia (the regular one) for four years, and I know I can fix the image on Monster Blood IV, but I can't get to it. If you could tell me how to edit the template (the box on the right hand side with the image and info) I could fix the image. Thanks a million! He never comes around this wiki anymore.(Hangingmanpeter0 01:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC)) RE:Categories Sure, I just wanted to help the WIki out a bit, as I'm a mega fan of goosebumps. Yes, sorry, I forgot. I'm quite active (and admin) on several large Wikis so I can only make around 50 edits here in a week or so. Also, that Hangingmanpeter0 tried to adopt the Wiki. 'course, he was unsuccessful. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I've reached my weekly goal. Gotta do better! :D Also, Hangingmanpeter0 hasn't really ''contributed to the Wiki by much, just reverting some vandalizm, as stated by a Helper. Also, I don't mind being promoted by if you're gonna promote me, do it after July 25th, 'cuz I wanna adopt another Wiki so if I'm made Admin. I can't adopt the other Wiki. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I've done more than you,end of story.(Hangingmanpeter0 20:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC)) I'll walk you though the easy steps Go into a profile and click on Contributions,than User Rights Management,there are three things that you can pick out. Admin,Rollback,or Bureaucrat.(Hangingmanpeter0 20:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome thanks..(Hangingmanpeter0 22:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC)) Arceus The God of Pokemon I've seen how that guy acts and it's not pretty,he insults members,staff members,and isn't an nice user,I wouldn't give him powers he might mess up this wiki,I hear he's immature and wanted to run some staff members at the Pokemon wiki out so he could run it,oh and wanted to be a wiki staff member so he would have free powers to do whatever he wants,say ban people cause he doesn't like them.(Hangingmanpeter0 21:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah,it's best to keep a eye on him.(Hangingmanpeter0 23:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC)) Candidates fo deletion Could you take a look here and delete the bad articles? Thanks. Smithing (talk | ) 05:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hi, it is it man with one question. Would you recomend reading Why I'm Afraid of Bees, Monster Blood IV, or Slappy's Nightmare? Please tell me your answer as soon as possible.It man 21:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) the dummy your not slappy the dummy ......... and be honest? :/ That's his/her's username... >.> (Hangingmanpeter0 04:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC)) slappy slappa!!!! hehe haha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankss bro,I will do my best and take care of this wiki.(Hangingmanpeter0 16:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC)) Requests I have a couple requests. First, delete the article Shit. Second, can you give me ( )? I've done some counter-vandalism on the wiki, and would like to be able to revert the vandalism even quicker. Smithing (talk | ) 14:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) New to the WIkia. Know programming. Can i be an admin? Hello Slappy, I have been a goosebump fan since I found out about the book series in early 2007. I have read almost everybook and also enjoy the dummy. I see that you are doing a pretty good job with the wikia featuring the fact that you probably have a life too. Im Michael and I am a wikia contributer for many wikia's. You can view them on my profile. I am looking forward to helping the goosebumps wikia and hope to help as much as I can. I am good at spelling and host my own wikia's (Again on my profile). I can help you in a lot of ways and look foraward to it. I know a little about programming on wikias and adding drop down menu's at the bottom to put items in categories more neatly and professionally rather than making them into groups like wikia already has. I have excellent grammar when typing a wikia. I was also wondering if i can be an Admin so I could have the site run more smoother. If you want to see more of my work send me a message. Thank You, 19:57, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Michael, Age 12 Hi! Can you edited to everyone saying that Goosebumps is now airing on the Hub channel! 19:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Slappy does Lindy still use you for birthday parties? 17:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) you.................................are my hero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love you you are so cool TV series Addition I noticed the page was locked, so I had wished to mention/ask if there was any possible way you, or myself would be able to edit the page. I only wanted to mention that now it's beein airing on the Hub Channel since last Halloween Chrismh (talk) 01:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) A page worth deletion? I noticed that there happened to be two pages about "The Werewolf of Fever Swamp". I thought maybe one page was about the book and the other ABOUT the werewolf itself. But the second page: http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_of_Fever_Swamp I think is just a different/cheaper page of the actual books page on this wiki. So I was thinking it may be one of those "pages to be deleted" page. Unless I miss-read it or something... Chrismh (talk) 17:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights? Could I please be an admin here? I've been a fan of Goosebumps my whole life. :) Please, and thanx. :D DeeMoShow (talk) 21:30, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello, my name is Lord Vilgax (XD) and I am the founder of the Italian wiki Goosebumps English wiki and I saw this really fantastic. I would like to share information and images between the two wiki, what do you say? 'Hey my Name Is Iyla Briggs i love this site well i just check it out'''( 21:02, January 9, 2013 (UTC)) Trans the psycopath (talk) 17:55, October 17, 2013 (UTC)trans the psycopathTrans the psycopath (talk) 17:55, October 17, 2013 (UTC) so slappy i was wandering if you could tell me slappys powers in the book his page dousent say what his powers or what was only in the tv show so um please if you know them please tell me please Are you still active? I'm new here, and I found all kinds of factual/grammical errors. Could I help fix that. Also, how come there's no forum? Samey the Good Twin 22:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC)